kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Angola
Ishujt Antigua dhe Barbuda krijojnë një shtet ishull përbrenda bashkësisë së Komonveltit (ang.Commonwealth). Ishujt ndodhen në mes të Atlantikut verior dhe Karibit, në jug-lindje të Puerto Rikos. Historia :Artikulli kryesor : Historia e Antiguas dhe Barbudës * deri 1200 popullzim nga Indianët të ardhur nga pjesët Orinoko * diku rreth 1200 karibienët nga Amerika jugore zbarkojnë dhe përhapen në tërë ishullin * 1493 zbarkimi i Christoph Kolumbus * 1628 popullzimi i Barbudas nga britanikët * 1632 vendosja e britanikëve në Antiguas (prodhues të duhanit dhe panxharsheqerit) * 1680 deri në vitet e vona të XIX kalon Barbuda në duart e familjes Codrington * XIX. heqja e skllavërisë sjellë ngadalësim në zhvillimin ekonomik * 1870 Antigua dhe Barbuda bashkohen * 1956 Antigua dhe Barbuda bashkohen në koloni vetëqeverise * 1958 deri 1962 Provinca e federatës perëndimit indian * nga 1967 autonomi e brendshme e plotë – politika e jashtme e udhëhequr nga Mbretëresha e Britanisë * Maj 1968 anëtare e Caribbean Free Trade Association (CARIFTA) * 1 Nëntor 1981 Pavarësia nga Britania e Madhe Politika : Artikulli kryesor : Sistemi shtetëror Antigua dhe Barbuda ka në sistem dy dhomash: dhoma e të deleguarve dhe Senatin si dhomë e lartë. Ushtria përbëhet nga 150 Ushtarë dhe një marin prej 25 ushtarëve (2 barka të shpejta). ShBA përkujdeset për sigurin nacionale me dy bazat ushtarake të marrura me qira. Njësit administrative :Artikulli kryesor : Njësit administrative Ishulli Antigua ndahet në 6-të njësi administrative të quajtura parishe Ndësa ishulli Barbuda si dhe toka e ishullit të pa banuar Redonda kanë një status të veqatë. Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesor : Gjeografia e Antiguas dhe Barbudës Vendi përpos Antiguas (280 km2) përbëhet edhe nga dy ishuj: Barbuda (161 km2) dhe Redonda (1 km2) në jug-perëndim të vendit. Tërësisht vendi ka një sipërfaqe prej 442 km2. Në pjesën veri-perëndimore të vendit në një ngushticë të ishullit ndodhet kryeqyteti Saint John's Vendi është i njohur si eksportues i sheqerit, rumit dhe mëndafshit si dhe për krijimtarinë e objekteve artistike dhe tekstile. Po ashtu qytet është interesant edhe për udhëtimet e largëta , me disa objekte turistike si p.sh Pallati i gjyqit (1747), ruina Fort James (1703) si dhe katedralja Saint-John's (1834). Pas vitit 1632 këtu janë ardhur kolonizatorë e parë anglezë nga Saint Kitts dhe Nevis. Prej 1663 në Saint John's filluan të vijnë edhe kolonizatorë nga Anglia. Që nga shekulli XVIII qyteti ishte qendra e flotës mbretërore britanike në Antile. Më 1981 Saint John's bëhet edhe kryeqytet i shtetit të pavarur Antigua dheBarbuda Përderisa ishulli Redonda është krijesë e vullkaneve, Antigua dhe Barbuda përbëhen nga guri i gëlqerorë. Vetëm në jug-përendem të Antiguas mund të hasen aty këtu gur vullkanesh. Në këtë pjesë edhe lartësia më e madhe e vendit, Boggy Peak me 405 m mbi lartësinë mbidetare. Klima është topike, me kohërreshjet nga Maji deri në Nëntor. Në krahasim me vendet tjera të Karibit, është vend i thatë me një mesatare të reshjeve prej 900 milimetra brenda vitit. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia e Antiguas dhe Barbudës Demografia :Artikulli kryesor : Demografia e Antiguas dhe Barbudës Gjuhët më të përhapura janë anglishtja dhe një gjuhë e bazuar në këtë e quajtur Gjuha Kreole. Nga pikëpamja etnike, shumica e popullsisë përbëhet nga (91%) afrikanët e zi dhe një pjesë e vogël e përzier evropiane dhe azate. Sipas religjionit: * 74% protestantë * 11% katolikë * 1% dëshmitar të Jehovës * 4% të tjerë Kultura : Artikulli kryesor : Kultura e Antiguas dhe Barbudës Të tjera Telekomunikacioni Transporti Ushtria Turizmi - *Departamenti i turizmit Qeveria - *Antiguagov Kryetari Parlamenti Ministria Lidhje të jashtme ---- *Harata e Antigua dhe Barbuda *Library of Congress Portals on the World - Antigua and Barbuda *CIA - The World Factbook -- Antigua and Barbuda *Qeveria e Antigua dhe Barbuda ne internet * Category:Shtete an:Antigua y Barbuda ar:أنتيغا وبربودا ast:Antigua y Barbuda bg:Антигуа и Барбуда bn:এন্টিগুয়া ও বারবুডা bs:Antigva i Barbuda ca:Antigua i Barbuda cs:Antigua a Barbuda da:Antigua og Barbuda de:Antigua und Barbuda el:Αντίγκουα και Μπαρμπούντα en:Antigua and Barbuda eo:Antigvo-Barbudo es:Antigua y Barbuda et:Antigua ja Barbuda eu:Antigua eta Barbuda fa:آنتیگوا و باربودا fi:Antigua ja Barbuda fr:Antigua-et-Barbuda frp:Antigoa-et-Barbuda fy:Antigua en Barbûda ga:Antigua agus Barbúda gl:Antiga e Barbuda - Antigua and Barbuda he:אנטיגואה וברבודה hi:अंटीगुआ और बारबूडा hr:Antigva i Barbuda hu:Antigua és Barbuda ia:Antigua e Barbuda id:Antigua dan Barbuda io:Antiga e Barbuda is:Antígva og Barbúda it:Antigua e Barbuda ja:アンティグア・バーブーダ ko:앤티가 바부다 ku:Antigûa û Berbûda kw:Antiga ha Barbuda la:Antiqua et Barbuda lij:Antigua e Barbuda lt:Antigva ir Barbuda lv:Antigva un Barbuda ms:Antigua dan Barbuda na:Antigua me Barbuda nds:Antigua un Barbuda nl:Antigua en Barbuda nn:Antigua og Barbuda no:Antigua og Barbuda nov:Antigua e Barbuda oc:Antigua e Barbuda pam:Antigua and Barbuda pl:Antigua i Barbuda pms:Antigua e Barbuda ps:انټيګ او بربودا pt:Antígua e Barbuda ro:Antigua şi Barbuda ru:Антигуа и Барбуда sa:अंटीग्वा scn:Antigua e Barbuda sh:Antigva i Barbuda simple:Antigua and Barbuda sk:Antigua a Barbuda sl:Antigva in Barbuda sr:Антигва и Барбуда sv:Antigua och Barbuda sw:Antigua na Barbuda tg:Антигуаю Барбуда th:ประเทศแอนติกาและบาร์บูดา tl:Antigua at Barbuda tr:Antigua ve Barbuda uk:Антигуа і Барбуда uz:Antigua va Barbuda vo:Lantigeän e Barbudeän zh:安提瓜和巴布达 zh-min-nan:Antigua kap Barbuda